


Raindrops

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey wakes up on a rainy morning and watches Ian sleep.





	

Mickey awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window. It wasn’t heavy, but he could hear it slapping the ground in a steady fall. He couldn’t tell what time it was because of the overcast, but Ian was still in bed next to him so he didn’t really care. His knee stuck to the back of his thigh from the heat of the sheets, and he could feel his hand pressed to his back.

Mickey turned slowly, not wanting to move the tiny bed too much, and came face to face with Ian. He was still asleep; shallow breaths warm against Mickey’s face. He reached up and touched his face, tracing his freckles like drops on a window. The sound of rain completely faded away against the sound of Ian dreaming calmly. Mickey ran his hand down Ian’s neck to his chest, feeling the beginnings of hair there. He moved even closer, pressing his front to Ian’s side until there was no room between them. His eyes flicked around the room, at Carl and Liam not up yet and unaware of his sudden urge to wake Ian and feel him and taste him. It was getting stronger the longer he watched him sleep.

Mickey turned his gaze back to Ian, deciding that if he actually succeeded in waking him, he wouldn’t feel too bad if he had the same idea. He leaned in and kissed Ian on the lips lightly at first, then with more pressure. Ian was slow to react but his breathing visibly changed. Mickey licked down his jaw to his neck and around his ear. Ian shivered when his fingers trailed down below the cover. When Mickey kissed him again and pulled away, a lazy smile was on Ian’s face. Mickey nosed at his neck and slid his hand further down, getting him to smile more.

“You’re making me hard.” Ian’s voice was raspy and deep, and it went straight to Mickey’s dick pressed against him.

Mickey grinned when Ian finally opened his eyes and looked at him. He bucked his hips, and Ian’s eyes flicked from his to his sleeping brothers and back. Mickey cupped Ian’s face and brought his finger to his lips.

“Shh.”

It didn’t take Ian much to ignore that they weren’t alone. He pulled Mickey on top of him and deepened their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> rainy morning sex, amiright?


End file.
